gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals
"New" Baller Are we sure that the Baller depicted in the trailer is actually a new variant? The Cognoscenti is easy to see (it looks very different from the cabrio version) but the Baller seems to be identical to current 2013-era Ballers. I figure it might be just filling out a space in the vehicle v-formation where it appears. [[User:Optimore|Optimore]] ([[User talk:Optimore|talk]]) 01:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Optimore I've been saying the same thing. I agree with you 100%, it seems like a waste of space really. ( ) 03:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Unless that version of the Baller can have extensive bodywork. Who knows. 04:06, December 11, 2015 (UTC) We could say the same about any of the other cars, but it's a "might", not a certainty. I say we remove it. [[User:Mortsnarg|Mortsnarg]] ([[User talk:Mortsnarg|talk]]) 04:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. ( ) 04:29, December 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I may be wrong here, but I think there's a new rear cluster on the lower fascia; Also Wild states (according to source code in the navbox for GTA V Vehicles) things like 2 schafters and 2 stretch e's are returning, abd i think he mentioned the baller. It's worth keeping till we know, as the game files seem to think there's something new, and the above image stands out to me. Not sure why. [[User:Monkeypolice188|Monk]] [[User talk:Monkeypolice188|Talk]] 05:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) It seems like, given that there are (matte black) Ballers featured earlier in the trailer- when the Limo is blowing them up in a chase through Vespucci- and they look completely stock on the front as well, I'd guess that they aren't adding a new one. I might venture a guess that they're used by bodyguards in some way- perhaps it's some kind of 'default vehicle' that they use automatically when on duty. [[User:Optimore|Optimore]] ([[User talk:Optimore|talk]]) 01:14, December 14, 2015 (UTC)Optimore Rear bumper is completely new, it looks different from the original. Also leaks mention two new Ballers, supported by the fact that it wouldn't really make sense for R* to show 4 all-new vehicles and one random, already existing, vehicle in a trailer about said DLC. 17:33, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :yup, I think I pointed out the fact the rear extra lights have also been removed somewhere else. That's reassuring. Thanks Wild. [[User:Monkeypolice188|Monk]] [[User talk:Monkeypolice188|Talk]] 17:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :The new varient seems to be an armored version of the Baller, and also there might be an Armored Toro, as in the trailer there seems to be armored plates on the boat, but it is still unclear. Could be just my eyes. [[User:Nodinawe|Nodinawe]] ([[User talk:Nodinawe|talk]]) 04:03, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::That woukd make sense. In the Update handling files, 'toro2' exists. [[User:Monkeypolice188|Monk]] [[User talk:Monkeypolice188|Talk]] 06:48, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Nighshade CAN WE JUST HAVE THE MODERN CAMARO FOR ONCE? Seriously, I am done waiting. [[User:WinterMagnet|ME]]. [[User_talk:WinterMagnet|LINKFAIL]]. . [[User_blog:WinterMagnet|See zum crappy announcements]] 19:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Why? Classics are MUCH better. Hate these crappy modern muscle cars. Classics in all areas for me. [[User:Monkeypolice188|Monk]] [[User talk:Monkeypolice188|Talk]] 19:51, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :The [[Gauntlet]] kind of fills that role, being an amalgamation of both the modern Camero and modern Challenger. [[User:Ghost Leader|Ghost Leader]] ([[User talk:Ghost Leader|talk]]) 19:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC)